Maxspace
by rainxface
Summary: Max gets a myspace. why? cuz shes bored! and guess what! FAXNESS! yay!


**Maxspace**

By rainxface

Summary: Max is bored in a library (original, I know), and creates a myspace. Just something random.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or James Patterson (owner of Maximum Ride).

* * *

Max's POV: 

I'm in a library. Bored out of my freaking mind. Waiting for Fang to be done Blogging.

Yes, he still does have that stupid thing.

But the laptop stopped working after blowing up the German Itex.

So that's why we're in a library.

"Fang, I'm bored!" I complained. Yes, that was how bored I was. The others were just talking.

"Read." Thank you, Mr. Onewordpersentence.

"Fine." So what do I do? I log onto a computer. And then pull up internet explorer.

There must be something entertaining in there. So where do I go? Myspace. I've been wanting to check it out for quite some time now.

Now, how to sign up….AHA! So I entered my- Fang's email, my fake name, yada yada yada. Oh, crap. Postal code…eh, just put in random numbers.

There!

Now, for a picture…eh, go to google and check under wings. That should bring something up. Aha! The perfect wings. Just save this picture, and upload it…

Two minutes later.

DONE!

Now, what can I do…I guess I could add stuff into my profile.

Let's start with the About Me section, I guess.

After ten minutes, this is what I had:

_I'm Max. I hate the name Maxine. I am tall, like 5'8", and very skinny. No, I'm not a model. I am different from anyone you know, let alone, personally know. I have a voice in my head, that is making me go crazy, and I want it out, ASAP. My friends are my family, and I love them to death. I have no clue what I would do without them. They save me from myself and other bad things way too many times to count, and I have saved their butts too many more times. We always stick together, and hate to be torn apart._

Not bed, eh?

Now, what's the next section? Who I'd like to meet? Hmm…this should get interesting.

Ten more minutes later.

I'm done with that section. Here's how it goes:

_I don't like to meet many people, but if I could, I would find the guy that thought it would be a great, no fabulous idea to create a company called Itex. But, as for romance, I guess, like someone tall and mysterious. And if I marry them, I hope I know them for a while. He should understand what I am saying even if I make no sense at all. He should be able to comfort me in the most difficult times, and would never break my heart. Someone that I could talk to only about my secrets sometimes, and he would make fun of me, but that's because he loves me. He must understand where exactly my duties lie in this world, and understand what I must do._

Wow, that's long. But I kept on rereading.

Oh, my god. I just described Fang. Detail to detail. Great, so I am in love with Fang. Should I tell him? What _would_ I tell him? Hey, Fang, guess what, I love you?

No, I'll figure that out later.

Now to fill out Interests:

_1. fighting off erasers_

_2. keeping flock safe_

_3. saving the world_

That was easy. How about music?

_Holly Brooke, The Summer Obsession, The Weepies._

That's too easy. Movies?

_Not a big chick-flick lover. I love action and comedies._

Television:

_Anything if our TV is actually working._

Books:

_My book, I guess. I mean, I have a book, so why isn't it my favorite?_

Heroes:

_My family. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, you guys understand me, and have been there for me. Thank you. And as much as I hate this: Thank you, Jeb, without you, I would have never been who I am today._

Headline thingy:

_I just realized who I love. This so sucks._

And then I hit save.

Then, I noticed a little box that said: make your URL.

Eh, I'm bored. Let's make one. I clicked the hyperlink, and it said to type in a url of my choice. So what do I choose? maxwillfly**(A/N: Not real!)**

Now what do I do? Eh, I've never been a blogging fan, but I guess I'll try it out. What to say though…Eh, I'll talk about Fang's Blog.

Half an hour later:

"Hey, Fang. I wanna show you something," I whispered to him. He was the computer in front of mine, so he could see me clearly.

"Okay." He came over to my computer, and I showed him everything. Like, even the Who I'd Like to Meet.

But, I showed him that right before my blog.

"Cool. Did you know that you just described me under the Who I'd like to Meet, and posting a whole blog entry on my blog shows that you love me." Wow, a mouth full of words from Fang. But of course it was about him.

"Phwhat!? No! Why the hell would I like you?" I raised an eyebrow. Hopefully, I didn't cause a ruckus in the library.

"Because I am tall, mysterious, and I understand you perfectly. And I would protect you with my life." He stared me down, and I resisted all my urges to lean up and kiss him.

Too bad my resists only last for a short while.

Almost full force my lips met Fang's. And to my very surprise, he didn't pull away. Instead he kissed me back. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms crept around his neck.

"I love you, Fang," I muttered between two kisses.

"I love you, too, Maximum Ride," he said.

"Are we done here yet?" Nudge walked over to us, just as we pulled away.

"Almost, hang on." I quickly changed my myspace a little. "Okay, we ready?" I took Fang's hand in mine.

"Yep." He squeezed my a little, letting me know some of the most beautiful words I have ever heard in my little life. _I love you, Max._ I squeezed his hand back.

Under Who I'd like to Meet, it now said:

I have found the one I truly love, and I have loved for a long time. He loves me back, and I am ecstatic to have found that out today. I love him so, and I will until the end of eternity. I love you, Fang.

My song:

"My Heart" by Paramore

THE END.

* * *

Yet another sappy story by me. I love this one a lot. No matter how, like weird or different (for a lack of a better word) it is, this one is probably my second or third fave fanfiction or songfic I have written, ever. And I have a lot, I just don't always type them up. 

Love always,

rainxface


End file.
